The Madmare and the Arguer Chapter 2
by Themariobros45
Summary: this was a story I was thinking of after i was reading the story the madman and the butcher, a true life story based on two Canadian generals  of the first world war Arther Currie and Sam Hughes, and of course it s not real i mean it s ponies damn it!
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 2-_

_**PRINCESS LUNA AND CELESTIA:**_

_The Mare in the Moon, More Struggles, And Problem Solvers :_

After her sister tried to reason with her it was useless, she had become a force so powerful that not even her older more powerful sister could defeat. Princess Luna had tried to turn all of Equestria into a dark cynical world and make the night last forever, but everything had changed after her big sister had banished her to the moon for a thousand years on June 3rd 1708. Even though the princess had banished her younger sister to the moon things would again bring more struggles to Equestria for the years to come. Princess Celestia now had multiple jobs to take care of raising the sun in the morning, raising the moon at night, commanding the House of Commons in Canterlot, and also managing the United Nations in Manehatten. Things like this was what made Celestia frightened the most, and now that her sister is gone all of this work is what she has to manage in order to make sure nothing happens to her subjects.

In the following years of Princess Luna's banishment, Equestria was beginning to go into a second and final depression putting 250 million Colts out of work since Princess Celestia had no choice but to plunge into a part that had changed her life harsh dictatorship. This would lead her to several assassination attempts in both Manehatten and Canterlot; the attempts included Stabbing, Shooting, Poison, and Overthrow of her Government. These attempts were complete failures and almost 200 Colts had been arrested by Canterlot guards.

During the final years of the last Depression, Princess Celestia had killed 250 Colt's, Mares, and Philly's in Concentration camps just a few miles outside of now called "PONYVILLE" the Camps are still there today but have been out of work for over 300 years. Ponies of all kinds were now starting to go into another Revolution. Princess Celestia was now in big trouble with her Country, not only were Ponies against her. The Government had abandoned her 2 years earlier, and all productions in both Canterlot and Cloudsdale had halted until further notice. This lead to her hiding until she could think something up, and it happened to her 20 years later. This is the ending statement of her letter to the people of Equestria:

"ANY LAW THAT IS MADE SHOULD FIRST BE AGREED BY THE OTHER SUBJECTS SO RIOTS SHALL NEVER HAPPEN LIKE THIS AGAIN.

THANK YOU

PRINCESS CELESTIA"

This law was put in affect on august 5th 1776. Throughout the years struggles in Equestria were starting to slow down for the next 64 years. Dictatorship was starting to fall apart, and on July 1st 1840 Dictatorship was abolished by Princess Celestia to make way for A happier and Friendlier Country, but with great laws consequences had been put together. On December 30th 1869 3 Colts whose names are confidential had attempted another assassination of Princess Celestia by putting a chemical called anthrax in an envelope with the words "WE TURN ON YOU NOW!" on the paper. This attempt was again failed since Canterlot guards had caught the Colts with the Illegal anthrax and had put them in jail for life for attempted assassination of a political figure.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2-_

_**PRINCESS LUNA AND CELESTIA:**_

_The Mare in the Moon, More Struggles, And Problem Solvers :_

After her sister tried to reason with her it was useless, she had become a force so powerful that not even her older more powerful sister could defeat. Princess Luna had tried to turn all of Equestria into a dark cynical world and make the night last forever, but everything had changed after her big sister had banished her to the moon for a thousand years on June 3rd 1708. Even though the princess had banished her younger sister to the moon things would again bring more struggles to Equestria for the years to come. Princess Celestia now had multiple jobs to take care of raising the sun in the morning, raising the moon at night, commanding the House of Commons in Canterlot, and also managing the United Nations in Manehatten. Things like this was what made Celestia frightened the most, and now that her sister is gone all of this work is what she has to manage in order to make sure nothing happens to her subjects.

In the following years of Princess Luna's banishment, Equestria was beginning to go into a second and final depression putting 250 million Colts out of work since Princess Celestia had no choice but to plunge into a part that had changed her life harsh dictatorship. This would lead her to several assassination attempts in both Manehatten and Canterlot; the attempts included Stabbing, Shooting, Poison, and Overthrow of her Government. These attempts were complete failures and almost 200 Colts had been arrested by Canterlot guards.

During the final years of the last Depression, Princess Celestia had killed 250 Colt's, Mares, and Philly's in Concentration camps just a few miles outside of now called "PONYVILLE" the Camps are still there today but have been out of work for over 300 years. Ponies of all kinds were now starting to go into another Revolution. Princess Celestia was now in big trouble with her Country, not only were Ponies against her. The Government had abandoned her 2 years earlier, and all productions in both Canterlot and Cloudsdale had halted until further notice. This lead to her hiding until she could think something up, and it happened to her 20 years later. This is the ending statement of her letter to the people of Equestria:

"ANY LAW THAT IS MADE SHOULD FIRST BE AGREED BY THE OTHER SUBJECTS SO RIOTS SHALL NEVER HAPPEN LIKE THIS AGAIN.

THANK YOU

PRINCESS CELESTIA"

This law was put in affect on august 5th 1776. Throughout the years struggles in Equestria were starting to slow down for the next 64 years. Dictatorship was starting to fall apart, and on July 1st 1840 Dictatorship was abolished by Princess Celestia to make way for A happier and Friendlier Country, but with great laws consequences had been put together. On December 30th 1869 3 Colts whose names are confidential had attempted another assassination of Princess Celestia by putting a chemical called anthrax in an envelope with the words "WE TURN ON YOU NOW!" on the paper. This attempt was again failed since Canterlot guards had caught the Colts with the Illegal anthrax and had put them in jail for life for attempted assassination of a political figure.


End file.
